These Days
by thunderings
Summary: Pinpointing the exact moment he fell for her would be nearly impossible. So he does a quick calculation and decides it must have started the moment they first met.


_Title: These Days  
Summary: Pinpointing the __exact _moment he fell for her would be nearly_ impossible_. Tumnus does a quick calculation and decides it must have started the moment they first met. 

_Alright, this is my first attempt at a Tumnus/Lucy story. Or as I like to call the pairing; Tumcy. If you don't like this pairing, then don't bother reading or reviewing. Don't like? Don't read. _

_I'd like to thank my awesome Beta hairsprayheart. She has to be the quickest, and nicest Beta ever. She actually came up with the title! :) Check out her stories; they're awesome. _

* * *

**&**

Pinpointing the _exact _moment he fell for her would be nearly_ impossible_. Tumnus does a quick calculation and decides it must have started the moment he first saw her; which is odd considering she was merely a child, and Tumnus doesn't like the uncomfortable feeling he gets when he thinks back on it. Even _then _Lucy Pevensie had an aura about her that ensnared you into her bubbly web; and it was almost hopeless to not like her. For Tumnus, it was definitely that infectious smile that did him in.

He finds himself almost _thanking _the White Witch, because she _is _one of the primary reasons he met Lucy. If it hadn't been for Jadis' law for all humans to be turned in, Tumnus probably wouldn't have invited Lucy into his home. _Wait - _he probably would've. His father wouldn't have liked his son not being courteous to a female. So he extended his umbrella to her, and they both had walked in the falling snow to his cave of a home. Tumnus thinks that if anyone had been watching, they probably would've remarked at how much they looked like an old married couple. _Except, _Lucy wasn't very old at all.

So she entered his home, and Tumnus realizes it's the first time he's been alone with a female. He's been waiting for this moment for a long time; but didn't exactly expect the female to be half his age, human, and there for more kidnapping purposes than romantic intrigue. Lucy comments on how much he looks like his father. Well, looks are as close as he'll get to being like him. They have a quick spot of tea, minus the sardines because Tumnus forgot about them, before its time to get down to business. He plays an old tune that Jadis herself came up with, for use of dealing with humans. Tumnus had watched guiltily as the naive little thing wordlessly fell asleep, and into his dark trap. Seeing Aslan's face in the fire only complicated things and he finds himself wishing he hadn't even played the song in the first place.

Lucy awoke soon after, for Tumnus hadn't finished playing the rest of the tune. He told her how terrible he truly was, but low and behold she tells him otherwise. Reason number two he fell for her; no matter how low he fell, she always picked him back up. Tumnus decided right then and there that there wasn't a chance in Narnia he was going to hand over this captivating little girl to the witch. He isn't a brave faun by any means, but Lucy does something to him that makes him feel slightly more empowered.

Consequently they end up at the lamppost once more, each whispering hurriedly said farewells. Tumnus isn't good at saying goodbyes, and finds himself even more troubled by seeing Lucy leave. Although their time together has been relatively short, he knows she's already left her mark on him. Lucy leaves him her handkerchief, and runs off deep into the snowy forest. If anyone had been watching _then, _they probably think it was a rehearsal for the ending one of those theatrical plays Jadis outlawed a century ago. Tumnus goes back to his home, knowing he'll never see _her _again. It's a bittersweet end to short-lived friendship, but Tumnus isn't complaining. He's glad to have met Lucy no matter how short their time together was. She _has _made him feel warm inside for the first time in a century. When one gets feelings like that, you'll take what you get.

But here she is barging into his home about a week later. He had been visiting with the Beaver's, relating the tale of how _he _in fact had met a daughter of Eve. Both of them had been clearly astonished, and wished now that Aslan would make an appearance. Tumnus then journeyed back home to find his front door ajar. Worry coursed through his veins, thinking that maybe the Witch in fact had learned about Lucy. _Thank Aslan _she'd gotten home alright, for Tumnus couldn't imagine her being a stone statue. Lo and behold, sitting on his couch was none other then the young girl herself. It takes a few moments for Tumnus to comprehend that she's actually _back, _and has already taken the liberty of making tea for them. Plus, she made sure to include a plate of mouthwatering sardines...

They talk for ages it seems, though by the clock on the mantle Tumnus realizes it's only been about fifteen minutes. Lucy explains that she actually _snuck _out of bed to see him, and that her older sister Susan will probably roll over and not feel her in bed at any given moment. Tumnus regrets not having more time to spend with the young girl, as he very much enjoys her company. She's certainly better than the Beaver's.

However, things begin to go downhill very fast, because somehow the White Witch learned of Lucy's presence, and Tumnus' betrayal. He's hauled off to her icy domain faster then you can say '_spareoom,' _and thrown into the dungeon. Tumnus gathers he'll be turned into stone soon, but doesn't have any regrets. He met a girl who changed his life and way of thinking, and went up against a witch; what more could a person want?

After he's turned into stone, it seems like the next minute later he's staring into Lucy's dark chocolate eyes. Tumnus doesn't understand why his life has now been intertwined with hers, or why he holds the young girl in his arms much too tightly. He's far too _relieved _and _cheery _at seeing her, and it's a good thing that Aslan interrupted their embrace before Tumnus could start questioning his motives even further.

Following the defeat of Jadis, Lucy and her siblings are all crowned Kings and Queens of Narnia. Tumnus is asked by Aslan to bestow the crowns to the new royals; and he can't help but share a smile with Lucy. Reason number three he fell for her; they could have complete conversations by just looking at each other. Yes, it's truly magical. Or, at least he thinks so.

Later on after the coronation, Tumnus spies Lucy on the castle balcony looking truly saddened. Something inside of him can't take seeing her look that way, and he's hurriedly at her side trying to make her feel better. It's a very tender moment indeed; with the fiery sun setting, music playing in the background, and both of them dressed up for the occasion. If this was truly one of those dramatic plays that'll probably be put on a lot more now, this is the part where the audience would realize that the male lead is falling for the girl.

**&**

Its ten years later and there's a jovial celebration going on in honor of Queen Lucy's eighteenth birthday. However, even though it's a birthday, that doesn't mean political games aren't played. Tumnus doesn't particularly like the way Peter is conducting things; passing Lucy from suitor to suitor seems positively revolting. Then again, this is how politics are played. How would a faun from a forest know anything about this?

Finding he can't even stand to look at Lucy dancing with Kings from other countries, Tumnus retreats outside to get some fresh air. Leaning against the balcony railing, he curses for the first time ever being born a faun. Tumnus realizes he'll never stand a chance against those handsome suitors all lined up inside. Besides, even if Lucy _did _perhaps like him more than in a friendly manner, there's no way they could physically be together. It would certainly look very odd indeed having a beautiful young woman with a faun for a husband; also Lucy is expected to have many heirs, and Tumnus isn't sure how that little arrangement would work out.

"Tumnus! What are you doing out here alone?" Lucy steps outside, and also leans on the railing. Her hair is piled high on her head, done so intricately it looks dreadfully painful. Lucy's gown matches the silver moon, and only makes her look more radiant.

"Oh, I'm an old fashioned faun. I've never been too keen on celebrations and balls," Tumnus quickly explains, avoiding her gaze.

"Well, will you at least come back inside and dance with me? Really, I've been waiting all night for you!" Lucy playfully pouts, extending her bottom lip in a childish tactic. While dancing with her seems absolutely divine, and that last comment nearly drives him over the breaking point, Tumnus quickly regains composure. The thought of even putting his arm around her waist terrifies him more then the White Witch ever did.

"I-I'm actually quite tired, dear girl. We'll have to dance some other t-time." He truly hates how she _always _makes him stutter, because usually his speech is impeccable. Tumnus turns to leave, when Lucy grabs his arm forcefully. He quickly jerks away his arm, as if her hand is fire and he's just been burned. Lucy looks quite confused, and even a few tears spring into her dark eyes.

"Something's wrong; oh please tell me what ever is troubling you!" Her pleading tone is almost enough to make Tumnus want to envelop her in his arms right now, but he shows restraint.

"_Nothing _is going on."

"Something is! I can see it in your eyes; plain as day! You're afraid to tell me, I can see that too. We're supposed to be best friends, yet you're hiding something from me. I'm sure no matter how big the problem is, that I can help in someway. We've saved each other before, and I'm positive we can do it again." Lucy holds on to his arm once more, and speaks with a tenderness that immediately brings tears to Tumnus' eyes. It's almost incomprehensible to think that _perhaps _she cares about his feelings. Well, he's gotten a way out here; a chance to perhaps tell unshed feelings. Perhaps then the massive weight Tumnus has been feeling will be lifted, and Lucy will finally know the truth. Is he _ready _for everything to finally come out? Maybe it's time for him to stop being so timid and put himself out there; that's what is father would say.

"Lucy, give me some time, and tomorrow I shall explain _everything. _Will that do?" Tumnus asks. He can feel and almost hear his heart racing, and the emotions washing over him are indescribable. Lucy nods slowly, as if trying to comprehend everything that has just transpired.

"Yes, if you feel that will be the way for you to open up, then that's what we'll do. I've already promised the others I'd go out riding in the morning, but we shall be back in the afternoon."

"_Perfect. _That'll give me ample enough time to-to prepare." Tumnus twists his hands, and ignores the quizzical look Lucy gives him.

"Oh, my dear Mr. Tumnus, you are the most complex faun I've ever had the pleasure of knowing." The young queen giggles, before leading him back inside to the ballroom. Tumnus will tell her everything tomorrow. He'll pour out every detail of the longing he feels for her, and how he wants nothing more then to spend his life with her. Tumnus can't help but feel exhilarated. _Tomorrow will be a good day. _

**&**

Tumnus is on the beach, rehearsing a carefully worded speech on how he's irrevocably in love with Lucy. After countless rewrites, plenty of swearing, and a sleepless night, he's come up with something he thinks will do. Sure it certainly has too many '_I love you's,' _and far too many mentions of her '_smoldering dark eyes that mesmerize me with one glance,' _but Tumnus has always been mushy on top of being old fashioned.

He can't believe that after all this time of longing and pining, it'll all soon be over. Maybe Lucy will accept his feelings, and they'll live happily ever after like in those stories she's told him. On the other hand, she _could _reject him. Though, Tumnus doesn't even want to think about such things right now. He keeps on telling himself that he braved a _witch, _so confessing his love for a woman shouldn't be that hard. Right? _Wrong. _As soon as Tumnus sees a lone figure off far off into the distance, he panics.

"Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea," he finds himself mumbling, as he twists the ends of his red scarf. They've become quite frayed now, on account of this nervous gesture. Lucy has offered many times to get him a new one, but there's a sentimental value Tumnus finds in this scarf that cannot be replaced. He met _her _in this scarf, braved against a _witch_ in this scarf, turned to _stone_ in this scarf, found _bravery_ in this scarf, and ultimately found _love_ with it. It's simply amazing one article of clothing could go through so much.

As Tumnus waits patiently, he sees that the lone figure on the beach isn't Lucy, but turns out to be _both _of the Beavers. He groans to himself, having wanted the coming moments to be exclusive to only him and Lucy. Trying to keep his irritation at a minimum, Tumnus notices that both of the Beaver's are running towards him at an alarming rate. Suddenly, fear grips the faun as he realizes _something _isn't right.

"Tumnus! Oh thank Aslan we've found you!" Mrs. Beaver says with a sigh, after they've both traversed across the sandy beach.

"W-What's the matter?" He asks, not particularly liking the turn this conversation is taking.

"It's the Kings and Queens; they've all gone _missing. _Their horses were found in the courtyard, having ridden back from wherever they all went. At first we all thought that perhaps it was a kidnapping plot from another country, or maybe even an act of violence from one of the last few rebel groups for the White Witch. But – nothing checks out. All of 'em simply _vanished _into thin air_._" Mr. Beaver explains.

Perhaps if the Beavers weren't quite so old, they'd be able to hear the sound of Tumnus' heart breaking into thousands of pieces.

_Today wasn't such a good day after all. _

* * *

_And so my first Tumcy story is completed! Please review telling me if you liked it, if it was good, etc. You know it only takes a matter of seconds... :)_


End file.
